


Slutty Cake

by bnb151118, MysteriouS24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnb151118/pseuds/bnb151118, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouS24/pseuds/MysteriouS24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to "Slutty Brownies", Hope and Kelley find themselves needing to get creative when a house guest is staying with them. (See my works for Slutty Brownies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Hope and Kelley weren't overjoyed to have Kelley's sister over to visit, in fact, they loved having her around. The issue lay with the fact that, with Erin's presence, they were finding it very hard to keep their hands to themselves. In normal circumstances, the pair found themselves wrapped in each other's arms all over the house without consequence since no one could witness their lust save for their various pets. 

The first day of Erin's visit proved easy enough; with lots to do and see all three of them fell into their beds at the end of the day exhausted. Sleep came easy, and sex was far from the minds of both Kelley and Hope. On day two, however, Hope found herself pushing Kelley up against the wall of the upstairs hallway in the morning. 

“You know it kills me when you wear this shirt,” Hope growled, pushing her hands underneath the oversized tee only to be met with Kelley's warm, naked skin under her hands. Kelley grinned and bit her lip. “You did that on purpose, didn't you?” The slight increase in Hope's breathing didn't go unnoticed by the younger woman, who nodded without breaking eye contact. She knew how much her long legs taunted the keeper, especially when the hem of that particular shirt fell just below the crux of her thighs. Coupled with the lack of any type of underwear, Kelley knew that Hope would be unable to resist the temptation. 

Their eyes locked, the sassy smirk Kelley had donned was quickly replaced with a look of need when Hope placed her thigh in between hers. The keeper's gifted hands pressed on Kelley's hips, holding them hard against the wall. When their lips were inches apart, Hope paused, her head tilted to one side with a knowing smile on her face. She pushed her leg upward and was rewarded with a small whimper from her girlfriend, one that made Hope weaker than she would ever let on. 

“Ahem.” The sound of Erin clearing her throat cut through the moment and Hope stepped back from Kelley, pursing her lips in an attempt to hide her irrational frustration at her house guest. “I just need to get to the bathroom,” she said, motioning a little further down the hall with the hand that held her toothbrush and paste. Kelley nodded wordlessly, and Hope motioned for her to proceed. 

“Get a room, Kell,” Erin teased playfully as she walked by and was rewarded by a kick on the ass from her younger sister. 

“Your jealousy is showing,” Kelley taunted back and Hope rolled her eyes. 

“Oh please, can we wait a little while longer before the sibling rivalry kicks in?” She asked. Erin only cackled in response, shutting the bathroom door with a solid thud. Hope's eyes flashed back at Kelley, but she had already begun her walk to their bedroom. 

From the floor upward, her eyes swept over Kelley's legs, watching her hips sway with each step. 'Get it together, Solo.' She cautioned herself, sighing. It was going to be a long, long week.

* * *

Hope's will was tested the moment she crawled into bed next to Kelley, realizing the moment she snuggled close that she was completely, deliciously nude. Kelley rolled her body back into Hope, her desire to be the inside spoon was double sided: she loved being held close by her girlfriend but also loved the fact that she could drive Hope wild with a simple move of her hips. 

“No jammies tonight, huh?” Hope asked sweetly. “You're turning into quite the exhibitionist.” She noted, remembering the way Kelley looked that morning in the hallway. 

“Sometimes naked is the way to go,” she replied easily. “I just shaved my legs and these sheets feel like heaven,” she added and Hope chuckled into her hair. 

“I'll agree with that statement,” she replied and ran her fingertips down Kelley's side to rest her hand on her hip. Kelley scooted back into her, grinding her hips lightly against Hope's body. “Be careful with that, O'Hara,” Hope warned, “That might get you into trouble.” Her arm slid around Kelley's torso and she pulled her closer. 

“I feel like getting into trouble,” she giggled and moved her hips again.

“Mmm,” Hope's grip tightened around the younger woman. “I kind of want you to be in trouble but you tend to have a problem with volume control so unless you want Erin to hear again...” She let her voice trail off. Kelley sighed. 

Hope's gentle reminder of Erin's previous stay took the wind out of her sails. Her sister had threatened to never visit again the morning after Hope had taken full advantage of a bout of insomnia. Even the memory was enough to send a blush from her neck to her forehead. 

“Yeah I guess we don't want that,” Kelley responded with a heavy sigh. “It's going to be a long, long week.”


	2. Dessert

Kelley rubbed sunscreen into her arms and inhaled deeply. Erin's visit was halfway over and she was starting to miss her sister already. True enough, they saw each other a few times a year but there was something special about family visiting and taking up space that was usually empty that made the visits even sweeter. 

Hope had left mid-morning to train for a few hours leaving Kelley and Erin on their own. It wasn't long before the sisters found themselves sitting with their legs dangling in the pool, kicking the water lazily. A comfortable silence settled over them, their minds both jumping from subject to subject while they appreciated just being around one another. 

Kelley passed Erin the sunscreen wordlessly and smiled. 

“Thanks, kid.” She said and squeezed the lotion out into her palm. “So...how are things with Hope?” She did her best to make her voice as casual as possible. Erin still wasn't quite over the resentment she carried for Hope after her younger sister's heartbreak at her hands. She was well aware that Kelley could take care of herself and trusted her sister's intuition and decisions yet she couldn't consider herself a good “big sister” if she didn't at least check in. It seemed Hope was a very different person the second time around. Kelley no longer had to sneak around to be with her, Hope's divorce was completed quietly but her relationship with Kelley was common knowledge. Her sister had an air of confidence now, a self assurance she hadn't possessed the last time Hope had swept her off her feet. 

“Things are going really well,” Kelley answered, nodding to herself. “Honestly, I expected some kind of resistance after we moved in together. Hope wears her heart on her sleeve but she certainly doesn't want anyone to know that. I mean, before, when she realized the depth of what we were turning out to be, she shut me out. Any time something happened that broke the homeostasis of our dynamic, she would shut down. But she's really surprised me. She's still Hope, but she's....different.” She smiled, lifting her face to the sky as a soft breeze passed through the yard. 

“Good because you know I'll have to kick her ass if she fucks up again,” Erin said snidely. “It's my duty as your older sister.” Kelley laughed.

“Really, everything is really, really good. I mean, we've fought and learning how to live together full time is a bit of an adjustment but that's normal. Hope likes to stay at home and relax and you know I can't sit still but we've got a good thing going.” Erin nodded and grinned.

“I think I saw some of that good thing in the hallway the other morning,” her smile grew wider as Kelley shifted uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, uh...sorry about that,” She mumbled, feeling another blush creep into her cheeks. 

“In all seriousness, though, I'm really happy that you two have that. You're right, Hope is different, but so are you. You two have really matured as individuals, I think, and it's showing in your relationship now. You guys are big kids now.” She teased and hoped she wasn't making her sister feel awkward. 

“We should do something for her, like cook dinner or something,” Kelley suggested, feeling a surge of energy run through her system. Erin perked up quickly.

“I could make grandma's potatoes and some chicken!” Kelley's eyes widened and she nodded in agreement.

“I'll make a cake,” she said, feeling adventurous. Erin raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

“You can't bake worth shit,” She said blandly. Kelley hit her shoulder playfully and rolled her eyes.

“Hope's been teaching me! I'm sure I can do it!” She objected and the memory of her recent baking adventure for Hope danced through her mind. 

Goosebumps rose on Hope's skin when she felt Kelley's warm breath on her ear. “What do you want more than brownies?” She whispered before she kissed down her jawline to her neck. She moaned involuntarily.

“You,” She growled and lifted Kelley deftly until her legs wound around Hope's waist. She carried her out of the kitchen and made it as far as the living room before she gave in.

Kelley shivered even in the heat of the day and a smile tugged on the corners of her lips. She had the perfect recipe in mind. 

* * * 

Before long, Kelley found herself alone in the house. Erin had decided to run to the store 'without a tour guide' and left her sister to do the baking in peace. It was strange for her to be in the silence; after all, her house was usually filled with the sounds of the animals running amok, Hope's voice, and lately her sister's laughter but all had ceased as the animals slept in the various sun-filled parts of the house and the two other people that had been living there had gone. Kelley glanced around uneasily, feeling vulnerable in just her bathing suit before deciding to turn some music on. At least it would keep her company while she attempted to not fuck up the cake she wanted to make. 

In a short time, Kelley found herself once again covered in flour, sugar and cocoa powder, trying to fish an eggshell out of her cake batter, all while still clad in her bikini. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually turning out alright, despite her lack of skill. She smiled to herself when she glanced at the recipe she had written out on an envelope she had found in a stack of mail. “Slutty Cake” was written, a bit slanted and hard to read from her haste but she knew Hope would enjoy the nod to her attempt to make slutty brownies, which had just ended in the two of them forgetting about them, entangled in each other on the living room floor. 

With the eggshell successfully removed from her cake batter, Kelley poured the thick, chocolate concoction into two circular cake pans that she had greased up earlier. She figured her grandmother would be proud that she used real butter, not crisco, to get the job done and had used her hands to spread it instead of a brush, like her mom did. 

“It doesn't taste the same unless you're willing to get dirty,” her grandma always said when Kelley was a little girl, and Kelley had to agree, she was right. She shut the door to the oven and set the timer before she made her way to the sink to wash her hands, dancing the whole way there. 

The suds were up to her wrists when she felt arms slide around her and she jumped. “What are you making, Kell?” Hope purred in her ear and kissed her exposed neck. Kelley giggled, goosebumps rose on her skin where Hope's breath had tickled her. 

“You scared me,” She scolded softly as the bubbles made their way down the drain. “I'm making a cake,” she added, shutting the sink off and turning in Hope's arms so they were face to face. Her arms looped around her neck and they kissed softly. 

“Mmm, I see that. What kind of cake?” She asked, sliding her hands down Kelley's side and resting her hands on her hips.

“I think you'll like this one,” she responded with a smirk. “It's called slutty cake.” Hope's eyes twinkled and she chuckled.

“Where's Erin?” The tone in Hope's voice made Kelley weak in the knees.

“She went to the store to get a few things,” she swallowed in an attempt to pull herself together. Her sister could be home any minute, the last thing she needed was to get involved in something with Hope that she wouldn't want to quit. 

“I guess I'll need to make this quick then.” It was Hope's turn to smirk when she lifted Kelley, intentionally grinding her hips into her before she turned and set Kelley on the island behind them.

“M-make what quick?” Kelley stuttered as Hope planted careful kisses along her collarbone. Her pulse quickened so suddenly that the room spun around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and regain some kind of control but her body wasn't hers anymore underneath Hope's skillful hands. Her skin burned, ignited by every touch and she didn't object when she found herself stripped bare, wearing only traces of flour and cocoa powder on her skin.

“This,” Hope finally responded, breathless herself and Kelley's fingers coiled through Hope's hair. Kelley couldn't stop her even if she wanted to.

* * * 

Kelley had managed to get her bikini on only thirty seconds before the sound of the front door opening met their ears. Hope grinned Kelley, proud of herself for quite a few reasons, including the flush on her girlfriend's face.

“You should wipe that smirk off your face before Erin gets in here,” Kelley hissed, and attempted to look busy wiping down counters. Hope casually leaned against the counter, more than happy to enjoy the show Kelley was putting on.

“Hey Kell, hey Hope!” Erin greeted them cheerfully and set the grocery bags on the counter that moments before, Kelley had been writhing with pleasure. Hope's smirk grew wider and Kelley shot her a look before she giggled. Erin remained oblivious to their interaction and pulled various items out one by one. 

“Hey Erin,” Hope said casually. “Kelley is making a cake.” She added and Kelley slapped her arm. 

“Yeah, I'm gonna make you dinner,” she responded, carrying a few things to the fridge and putting them away carefully. “What kind of cake did you make, Kell?” She added and shut the door. 

“It's called slutty cake,” Kelley said and felt a blush creep up her neck. Hope laughed, her head thrown back. Erin raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them.

“You guys are fucking weird,” she mumbled. But later that night, after dinner, no one could argue that Kelley's baking skills had improved quite a bit.

“I've been doing my best to teach her,” Hope said, spooning some more cake into her mouth and smiling at Kelley. “A simple reward system is all it took.” Kelley gasped and choked on her dessert in the process.

“Hope!” She said through her coughing fit. Erin's eyes widened and she pushed her plate away from her.

“Oh god, gross! I'm never visiting again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I apologize for the delay, I was recovering from surgery. Up next, a sequel to "Two Plus Two" about Kelley's pregnancy because O'Solo, that's why


End file.
